


I've Put A Spell On You

by queenofcats



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Witch!Marco, fairy prince!Jean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 13:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7510306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofcats/pseuds/queenofcats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean is a fairy prince, Marco is a human witch. Jean's parents, King Erwin and Levi are very good at meddling, it seems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Put A Spell On You

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing a JeanMarco fic. I'm terrified, lol. I feel like the ending is a bit awkward but whatever.

Almost done... Almost done... And, finally, he was done!

Marco almost cheered as he finished. He'd been working on this for ages, hoping to be able to sell it for a higher price than he sold the rest of his products- all ointments and tinctures and elixirs and tonics. 

This new product of his was a love potion. His grandmother had always told him not to mess in the affairs of other people like that, but he wanted to give people happiness, and being in love was often the same as being happy. At least, in his opinion. No, he'd never been in love himself, but that didn't mean he couldn't understand it.

He placed it in a special case that Ymir had made just for him. She was an amazing craftsman, and made almost all the furniture in the shop. Her talent was extraordinary, and it was probably why the lie about why she now lived with the Queen was believable. See, the more... religious people of the kingdom didn't take too kindly to women who loved other women. Nor men who loved other men, for that matter. It wasn't so bad in Marco's town, since there were quite a few people who were like that, and everyone got along just fine. 

However, Marco wasn't so popular. Not because he was gay, but because he was a witch. His mother, grandmother, and pretty much any woman in the family before them had all been witches. Marco was his mother's only child, therefore the power fell to him. Ymir was his sister of course, but not in blood. She simply turned up one day, and never really left. Until Queen Historia fell in love with her, but that's another story altogether.

Marco was just reaching to put the case up on the shelf when he heard the bell. He walked out to the shop front, behind the counter. The customer was a boy. Well, more accurately, a young man. He was bizarrely attractive, although he most certainly wasn't Marco's type. But there was something that seemed off. It wasn't like he looked too unusual, since had glossy brown hair, vibrant green eyes, and smooth tanned skin. He was just attractive. There was something else though, something that Marco couldn't quite place. 

"Hello, how can I help you?" Marco finally said, relaxing his face as he realised he'd accidentally been narrowing his eyes at the boy.

The boy blinked slowly once, before shaking his head. "Ah, it's nothing." Then he walked out of the shop as though it was perfectly normal to do so. 

\---

Marco was still very confused as he lay in bed that night.

Firstly, what was so off about that kid? He seemed pleasant enough, nice looking, not rude or anything. Was it that, then? That he was too perfect? 

Shaking his head at himself, Marco rolled onto his back. 

Secondly, why did he come in just to go back out again? Usually people only set foot in the witch's shop if there was a reason for it- most were a little too frightened to come in unless they needed to. So, the boy must have had a reason to come in. What was it, though?

Eventually, Marco sat up, and got out of bed to shuffle downstairs. He didn't know why, he just sometimes got urges to walk about at night. It was a witch thing, his grandmother had been exactly the same. Just as he passed through the kitchen, though, he heard a noise coming from his workshop. 

He stayed silent, but moved swiftly to investigate. Even in the dark, he could still see a figure illuminated by the moonlight. 

It was a fairy, Marco could tell by the pointed ears and the silvery wings that fluttered as the person moved.

Marco immediately grabbed the iron nail from his pocket, holding it up in front of him. "Fairy, show your face to me." He wasn't necessarily brave, he just had a lot of valuable things in that room, and he didn't want them to be stolen away. If a fairy took anything, he'd never get it back. 

They slowly lowered their arms, holding the case that Marco knew contained the love potion.

"Sorry." a voice said. The fairy turned to him, and Marco realised it was the boy from earlier. 

"I couldn't afford it, but I needed it." the fairy carried on. 

"Put it down." Marco said, voice shaking slightly. He didn't like dealing with fairies, not one bit. 

He heard a sigh, saw the boy purse his lips, and then the clunk of the case on the floor. Then he held his hands up.

Marco decided he needed to be really brave here, try and make it so the fairy knew who was boss. They were sneaky creatures, sometimes, and he didn't want to take his chances. "Get out of my shop." he said, firmly this time. 

"Please, can I at least trade something for it? I have gold, lots of gold. And- I can show you some spells. Anything, anything at all. I just need that potion!" the fairy said. He was beginning to sound a little whiny, although not in a small child sort of way, in the way that a sexually frustrated teenager would. 

\---

"So, you have... feelings for this guy, and you want to him to fall for you too?" Marco clarified, trying to make sure that he understood. Eren, as he learnt the fairy's name was, wasn't very good at explaining his feelings.  He was the kid that had come in the shop, and Marco quickly figured that the thing that had seemed off before was the fact he was wearing a glamour to disguise his fairy traits.

"Mhmm. Armin said that the risks outweigh the benefits, but Mikasa said that I deserved to be happy." Eren explained, talking about those people as though Marco would know them. 

"Well, this Mikasa person is right. I believe everyone deserves to be happy." Marco agreed, before sighing. "Look, Eren, I think I could probably strike a deal with you." He didn't seem to be the normal sort of fairy, that was for sure, and he was pretty certain he could trust him. "I'll give you the potion if you give me the ingredients for another."

"Of course!" Eren said, enthusiastically. "I said, I'd do anything. Give me the list, and I'll get you everything you need, Marco. You can count on me!" 

He handed the case over to Eren, along with the list of ingredients that he'd made sure to write while making it. It had taken a lot of effort, and trial and error, to produce a potion that had the desired effect, and Marco had obviously intended to make a lot of money out of it, which is why he'd spared no expense in gathering ingredients. But he figured that Eren could get him ingredients for no cost at all, so... Really, he'd be making more money than before.

"If you slip this into a drink, hot drinks work best, and whisper your name in his ear, he'll fall in love with you straight away." Marco said, staring straight into Eren's eyes. They were a stupidly bright shade of green, and he felt a tiny bit jealous that Eren was so good looking. The man he was in love with... Well, Marco didn't want to think about how perfect someone would have to be in order to reject Eren's advances before.

"Alright! And thank you so much!" Eren replied, sincerely. "I promise, you'll have your ingredients by the end of the week. I might even invite you to the wedding."

\---

As it turned out, Eren didn't come with his ingredients by the end of the week, nor was there a wedding. Well, not Eren's at least.

A couple of days later, Marco was woken up by another loud noise, only this time it sounded like someone knocking on the door.

He finally dragged his body out of bed and down the stairs to open the front door, and was greeted by the sight of two people. 

One was tall, with shaggy dark blond hair, and a large nose that balanced out the rest of his face. He had thin hazel eyes, although they were narrowed disapprovingly, under thinner eyebrows that also looked unhappy. The other person was considerably shorter than the man, but they had an almost manic expression on their face, as though they were hopping mad. 

"Hello, what can I do for you?" Marco said, sleepily. Even if he had just woken up, he was still pretty scared of the two people, since it was plainly obvious they were fairies, and not as nice as Eren had been.

"The King demands to see you, Marco Bodt. You're in serious trouble." the shorter person said, finally snapping their goggles back down onto their face. It seemed to change their mood a little, which Marco was grateful for. The man sniffed, before scratching his moustache.

"We have no choice but to take you with us." the person carried on, before clicking their fingers. 

Before he could rub the sleep out of his eyes, Marco was in a different place altogether, not his cosy little shop. It was a palace, a fairy palace, he assumed. People scurried about, as though something terrible was happening.

He stared at the corridor they were in for a moment, admiring the sandy white bricks on the floor and walls, and then the orange glass ceiling, each panel connected by a bronze coloured metal, intricate designs spreading across the glass and down the sides of the walls. It was beautiful, and Marco knew it was because they were fairies. The fairies did have a reputation for liking beautiful things, which was most likely why they were all gorgeous creatures themselves. 

In between the awe he felt for his surroundings, and the panic he felt about being away from home, Marco accepted that he'd probably messed up, so he steeled himself to apologise to the Fairy King for whatever reason he needed to. He had a great respect for all types of royalty, and believed it to be an honour to meet even the King of the Fairies. He wouldn't let himself down by messing things up even more.

He knew that this had something to do with Eren, although he didn't know what.

The two people he was with led him towards what he guessed must have been the throne room, two great doors swinging open to reveal an huge cave, dark except for the light of the moon and the stars, and the water of the lake that Marco saw instead of ground. It was blue and purple and pink and all manner of other colours, swirling about and shimmering like nothing Marco had ever seen before. The stalactites that hung low from what little ceiling there was had vines wrapped round them, small lights peeking out between the leaves, which highlighted the iridescent sheen of the plants. In fact, practically everything sparkled as though someone had covered it all in glitter.

He saw stones in the pond, leading all the way to a throne, where a man sat. It was quite obviously the Fairy King, but before Marco could make too much out from where he stood, he was frightened by a voice.

"It's a bit much, isn't it?" the voice said. "I keep telling the old man to change it, make it a little more classy, but does he listen? Fuck no."

Marco turned instinctively to his left, and there stood another fairy. This one was by far the shortest he'd seen, but the man more than made up for his lack of height by his intimidating presence, and impressive fashion sense. He wore a long black coat that twinkled like stars over his shoulders, and a snowy white shirt and cravat. Bored silver eyes regarded Marco as though he wasn't highly unusual in a place like this, and then the man spoke again.

"You know that you're the reason everyone seems frightened out there, right?" the man said, raising a thin black eyebrow. "Well, you and Eren, but I don't want to talk about that kid right now. Fucking idiot." 

The man shook his head, short strands of silky black hair falling forwards like ink. "Anyway, let's get you over to Erwin."

Marco followed the fairy, trying not to walk too fast in case he walked into his wings accidentally, but also trying not to walk too slow, just in case he angered the King even more.

Finally, they crossed the stones on the pond, onto the largest one where the throne sat, and so did the King, who the other fairy had named as Erwin.

The King was truly handsome, tall, fair haired, and blessed with the most beautiful bone structure that Marco had ever seen. He seemed unhappy though, brilliant blue eyes full of sadness and thick eyebrows furrowed as though he was concerned about something.

"Your Majesty." Marco said, bowing low. 

Smiling softly, the King shook his head. "No need to bow, Mr Bodt. I'm not the sort of king who demands things like that. Besides, I have only brought you here so we can talk, not so you can grovel."

Marco bowed again, just out of nervousness. "I apologise, your Majesty."

The King seemed incredibly amused by Marco, although he wasn't sure why.

"Do you recall a fairy by the name of Eren? He visited your shop a few days ago." Erwin began. Marco nodded- how could he forget? 

"He took possession of one of your potions, correct?" Marco nodded again.

"Listen up, kid. The King's beating around the bush. You gave Eren a potion, which he slipped in my drink. Not only am I married to old man Erwin here, so giving me a fucking 'love potion' is pointless, but I personally can't come into contact with too much human magic without getting ill.  It'm pregnant right now, and human magic could cause me to lose the kids. Anyway, you're here 'cause Erwin reckons you can help him with our other brat, right?" the other fairy said, perching on the arm of the throne like he was a cat. The King looked at Marco apologetically, before nodding. 

"Levi is quite right. Our eldest son has dreams of learning human magic, and we thought it would be better to have a real human witch to teach him. Eren's... mistake was actually something that helped us out a little, as it brought you to us. " the King said. "Of course, if you want to help us."

Marco smiled. "Don't worry, your Majesty. I'm more than happy to help you, but I'm sorry for giving Eren the love potion. He told me he was in love with a man, but he didn't tell me anything else. I just assumed..."

"No need to apologise for that, Mr Bodt. It was Eren's fault. He should have known better than to give a human potion to my husband." the King replied.

Levi turned to look at Erwin, and it was clear to Marco just how much they loved each other. That was what he wanted, he wanted someone who'd look at him as Levi looked at the King. 

\---

Within the hour, Marco had met the kings' son. His name was Jean, and their first meeting... wasn't so great.

"Hey, freckles. You're pretty cute for a witch." Jean had said. Marco's head shot up as he turned to look at the voice. He'd been sat in the library, half awake because it was the middle of the night when he'd been taken here. The owner of the voice was... ridiculously handsome.  Strong jaw, long pale face, cocky grin. He was everything that Marco ever looked for in a man, as cheesy and stupid as it sounded. Marco instantly flushed bright red, and couldn't seem to reply.

"Hey, freckles." the man repeated. "You deaf or something? I'm talking to you."

"You don't have the, um, ears." Marco blurted out, noticing that the man's ears looked human.

He grinned. "I know, awesome, right? Genetic quirk. Both Erwin and Levi have them, but I don't. Funny, huh? They're awesome parents, by the way. Seriously. I mean, Levi looks like he could kill you with just a look, but he's actually a big softy, mother hen type of guy. Always fusses over me. 'Jean, if you keep forgetting to eat, I'm gonna fucking strap you to a chair and force-feed you myself.'" he mimicked. His impression of Levi was eerily good. "And Erwin's great too, lovely old man. Bit of a dork, but he can be pretty scary too."

"Uh, why are you-" 

"Telling you all this?" Jean interrupted. "'Cause I figured that since we're gonna be working together, if I tell you about myself, you have no choice but to talk to me 'bout your life. Hopefully we can get real close, if you know what I mean." He winked sleazily at Marco, but instead of being grossed out, Marco was strangely... attracted to him.  

"So... Um... What do you want to learn about first?" Marco asked. 

\---

The lesson went well, in Marco's opinion. Jean had learnt how to cast a couple of basic spells, and they'd spent the rest of their time flirting. The Prince was hot, incredibly so, and it was obvious there was... something between them. 

After the lesson, Levi had taken Jean's place.

"How did he do?" he'd asked, grey eyes piercing into Marco's soul. He was a little terrified of him, to be quite honest. 

"He did really well." Marco grinned, nodding. He knew his cheeks were still red, but he figured Levi wouldn't notice.

His eyes narrowed suspiciously. "If you're gonna go back home and jerk off over my son, I won't let you come back here ever again." Levi said.

Marco gulped. "I won't-- I'm not going to-- I'm sorry!" he said. 

Levi laughed. It was a dirty, snorting noise, made him sound more like a drunk than a king. 

"I'm fucking with you." he said, still snorting a little. "But now I know you're a good kid. I'll trust you with him."

Marco thought that Jean's dad was placing way too much importance on what was a simple lesson. Boy, was he wrong.

\---

"Do you think they'll catch on?" Levi asked, as he and Erwin watched Jean and Marco talk to each other. 

"I don't believe so." Erwin replied. He smiled. "You're so sweet, though. You fuss over him so much."

"Tch. I don't." Levi replied, but his cheeks tinted pink anyway.

\---

A few weeks had passed, and Marco and Jean had continued their lessons, gotten to know each other well. Marco almost began to fall in love with him. That was until he realised what Jean's parents were planning.

He'd been walking to the throne room to ask for Erwin and Levi's permission to date their son (he was a little too old fashioned in some respects) when he'd heard that they were actually in their chambers. 

It took a lot to find them, but eventually he did. It was a plain door he knocked on, but it must have also been incredibly soundproof, because they didn't hear him. On a whim, an incredibly stupid one at that, Marco pushed open the door. 

The scene he was greeted with scared him. Levi was on the bed, swollen tummy out on display. Erwin was sat next to him, rubbing it soothingly while they talked. Talked about the rings that Erwin held- according to Levi, Marco was going to love his one.

It clicked that the magic lessons had been a way of getting them together. Levi and Erwin planned for them to marry. 

Marco didn't know how to deal with that, because quite honestly, he was scared of the idea of dating Jean, a prince, let alone marrying him. 

So as all young men like Marco would, he bowed his head to the two kings, shut the door, and ran to the library, where Jean was waiting for him.

\---

"Jean, you can't be mad at your parents." Armin said. 

Eren scowled. "No, he has every right to be! They can't choose who he marries!"

"I never thought I'd see the day when Eren defended Jean." Mikasa noted, drily.

Marco clutched his head in his hands. He hadn't thought that telling Jean would create such a problem. He'd called for his three friends to help them come up with some way of backing out, some way of getting them off the hook.

"I think I have an idea, though." Armin said. 

"What?" Jean asked, eyes narrowing suspiciously. He looked a lot like Levi when he did that. 

"Pretend that you aren't interested at all in each other. Like.. Pretend you've had an argument or something." he answered. "That way, they'll see you shouldn't get married, and will have no choice but to let you go your separate ways."

"That could work, actually." Jean grinned, before slapping Marco on the back. "Come on, man. We need to think of something to argue about."

The thing was, Marco didn't exactly object to marrying Jean. And it hurt to think that Jean was willing to lie to his own parents so he didn't have to do it. But, as he realised, Jean's happiness was something he prioritised now, they'd become so close. Right now, he was willing to go along with it all, for him.

\---

The plan was simple. He'd walk into the library with some tea, and spill it all over Jean, who'd have a protective spell on him so he wouldn't actually get burnt. When Levi and Erwin saw how easily Jean snapped at simple clumsiness from his potential husband, they'd see how incompatible the two were and stop their impending engagement.

But Marco had another plan. He'd stolen the remaining love potion from Eren, and he was about to use it. He knew it was stupid, but he didn't want Levi and Erwin to be mad at Jean for getting so angry at him- an outcome that Armin hadn't predicted. That was why he was doing it, he told himself. Not because he wanted to marry Jean.

In one of the cups of tea, he'd slipped it in, and he planned to whisper his name in Jean's ear when he spilt in on him. He'd adjusted the potion slightly so that it only needed to touch the person it was meant for in order to work- a clever move on his part, he thought. 

So he walked into the library with his head held high, right over to Jean. He tripped over his own foot, and the two cups spilled all over Jean's lap.

"Shit!" he yelled, standing up. He grabbed Marco by the shoulders, and that was when he struck, whispering his name so quietly he could barely hear it, but loudly enough so the potion would work.

As Marco expected, instead of getting more mad, Jean simply pulled him in for a hug. 

"I'm sorry-- I can't do it. Are you okay?" Jean asked.

\--

They were due to get married in a week, and if Marco was happy about it, Jean was ecstatic. 

It was wearing thin, though, the idea that Jean only wanted to be married because he was under the influence of magic. Which is why Marco decided to do another stupid thing.

There's a spell, you see, which affects the person it's cast on by removing all traces of magic in them. It's designed for things like this, like when a person takes a potion that they shouldn't have. Marco planned to use it on Jean.

That night, they were in their room, and lying naked next to each other. They hadn't had sex yet, even though Jean wanted to. Marco didn't want to have sex with him while he still had the potion in him.

"Babe..." Jean grinned, pulling Marco close. "You smell so nice."

"Do I?" he asked, weakly. He was scared about what he was about to do, but knew he had to do it. He quickly muttered the spell under his breath. It would take effect immediately.

"Yeah... You smell sweet, like honey, but I guess that's 'cause you're sweet, honey." Jean carried on with a wink. That wasn't right. He shouldn't carry on being so... flirty. 

Marco said the spell again, over and over again. He became louder too, afraid that the spell simply wasn't working because he was a bad witch and he'd doomed Jean to a life of false feelings.

"Marco, Marco, baby, what're you doing?" Jean asked, worried for him. He sat up as Marco did. "What's the spell for?"

"You should-- The potion, I gave it to you and it worked, surely!" Marco said. 

And then it clicked. Jean had a protective spell to keep him from getting burnt, meaning the tea never touched him. Meaning, he'd been in love with him for real all this time.

"Jean-- I'm so sorry."

\---

They sorted it out. Both apologised. 

Jean said he'd acted like he didn't want to get married because he thought Marco didn't want to. He said he thought the reason why he'd gone to Levi and Erwin's chambers in the first place was because he was asking to leave. He couldn't go through with the plan they'd come up with, though. 

Marco explained that he thought Jean didn't want to get married either, so tried using the love potion on him. He thought it'd worked until he tried to get rid of it and found he couldn't.

They also had to come clean to Erwin and Levi, who were both worried after everything that had happened- Jean having tea spilt all over him and Marco's hysterical spell casting. Erwin had laughed in a nervous sort of way, as though he was simply pleased they'd both figured it out, though Levi was pissed that they'd even considered lying to them. Of course, both men were pleased that Jean and Marco were really in love, and were really going to marry.

It worked out well in the end, Marco thought. For everything that had happened, he'd found someone special for him. He'd found someone who loved him. And it seemed that he didn't really need too much magic to make that happen.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! All mistakes are my own and kudos/comments/etc. are appreciated.  
> Again, this is another of my gifts for Jenn. :3


End file.
